


Sangre

by Nakuru



Series: Trece páginas [6]
Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-13
Updated: 2009-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rena tenía sus planes y sabía que conseguiría cumplirlos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sangre

Primero lo llamaría, se separaría de él en medio del camino para recoger su cuchilla y lo confundiría, y una vez consiguiese llegar hasta él sin que se diese cuenta, bajaría su mano en un movimiento rápido, antes de que se diese media vuelta y pudiese reaccionar y defenderse.

Luego, lo haría con más lentitud, pero lo repetiría tantas veces como fuesen necesarias, hasta darle el golpe final e impedir así que huyese medio muerto, arrastrándose, o gritase pidiendo ayuda. No que alguien pudiese escucharle desde ese lugar.

Y luego... luego Rena reiría, sin importarle que la sangre estuviese ahora manchando su vestido y que tuviese un cadáver más que esconder, al que además tendría que arrastrar todo el camino hasta su escondite, cerca a su verdadero hogar.

Durante el camino a este, ignoraría el rastro dejado por la sangre, porque más tarde llovería y el agua se encargaría de borrarlo, antes de que alguien tuviese la oportunidad de verlo, seguirlo y descubrir su secreto.

Después, todo estaría bien. Porque no quedaría nadie que pudiese interponerse, que pudiese destruir lo que había logrado con sus eternos esfuerzos y así, podría seguir dando lo mejor de sí para continuar siendo feliz.


End file.
